


Late Nights

by mimabeann



Series: Rhu'n & Arun [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: And they still don't see that they're slowly falling for each other, F/M, Late nights in the Sith Sanctum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Rhu'n tries to convince Arun to take a nap while he's working late.Arun belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Rhu'n/Arun
Series: Rhu'n & Arun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772845
Kudos: 2





	Late Nights

Rhu’n walked down the hallway to Mel’s office. She knew he had already left for the day, but at the very least she could leave the report she had for him in the morning. After leaving the report on Mel’s desk she walked around the corner to head back and noticed Arun’s office light was still on. She chuckled as she walked over and knocked gently on the wall outside his open office door. Arun looked up, a bit surprised but noticeably tired. “Rhu’n?”  
She smiled and nodded. “Not expecting someone else at this hour, were you?” Arun shook his head.  
“No, I’m just surprised you’re still up.” She shrugged. “Sleep schedule’s out of whack. You look exhausted though.” She paused. “Come on, if you’re not going home you should at least get a few hours of rest and I’ve got a couch in my office.” She turned to walk out and glanced over her shoulder to watch him get up, and mentally noted that he had picked up his datapad. They walked back to her office in a comfortable silence, the Sith Sanctum was quiet.

Upon reaching her office, she held out her hand and raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’re going to used that datapad as a pillow, and I doubt it’s particularly comfortable…” Arun chuckled and gave her a sheepish grin before handing the datapad over to her. She smiled and placed it on her desk, where it would be visible from the couch, but out of reach.

“Sit with me? At least until I fall asleep?” Arun asked as he laid down.  
Rhu’n smiled and nodded. “You can use me as a pillow if you want.” She chuckled.  
Arun gave her a soft smile and rested his head on her leg. “You are comfortable.”  
Rhu’n flashed him a grin. “Glad to be of service.”  
He looked up at her. “You’re sure you’re okay staying here while I sleep?”  
She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear and exposing her cybernetic implant. “Yep, I can keep working. I’ll get some rest after Phy comes in to keep an eye on things here.” She smiled brightly, placing a hand on his head and running her fingers through his hair. “Get some rest, I’ll let you know if Marr messages you and I’ll wake you in a few hours.” Arun smiled and nodded, leaning his head back into her hand as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
